


Movie Date (afterward)

by GalekhXigisi



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, F/M, I'm really soft, Men Crying, Onward (2020) Spoilers, This is not angsty, for the Discord server [blows kiss], hand holding, movie date, this ship makes me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: The after-effects of Marjan and Mateo's movie date.aka I just watched Onward (2020) and I am VERY emotional so of COURSE I've got to write Marjan and Mateo
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Movie Date (afterward)

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning I've got is that there are Onward (2020) spoilers

“You know,” Marjan muses as she walks alongside her boyfriend, their fingers interlaced, “if I had known the movie would have made you so emotional, I would have just picked something else.” 

“But he didn’t get to talk to his dad,” Mateo practically bellows as the door to the theater shuts behind him. His cheeks are still stained with tears, eyes glossed from his cries that had taken place moments before. Marjan couldn’t help but be thankful they had gone to the latest viewing they could book, easily ignoring the limited others in the theater. “They just had to kill him off like that?” 

“He only had twenty-four hours,” the woman recounts with a smirk. 

Mateo frowns, easily tellings, “Which they went over by  _ a lot! _ The ran out of time too quickly! The day was  _ significantly _ longer than it should have been!” He makes wide gestures, albeit the hand interlaced with Marjan’s own far more muted as he does so. “They should have run out of time while they were in the cave! After the water filled it up,  _ at the latest!” _

Marjan lets out a laugh, smiling widely as he passionately rambles, the two walking in sync, hips occasionally knocking together, not that either of them could dare mind it. She listens with her own occasional tinge of salt towards the movie leaving her, though she can’t find it in herself to actually dislike the movie. Neither can Mateo if the number of times he’d cried and attachment he’d found for a handful of blue elves was anything to go by. 

It had never been a secret that he got emotional during movies, but she hasn’t ever seen him so passionate about one before. She decides quietly and entirely to herself within that moment that they’ll have to make a habit of going to go see heartfelt animated movies when they come out in theaters than rewatching a handful of old ones constantly. Yes, what they already loved was good, but Marjan absolutely  _ adores _ the passion that lights up with eyes, smile wide. He’s fixated on it, the woman carefully dragging him along so he doesn’t run into anything. 

“You know, you’re sort of like the dad,” she tells with a sparkle in her eyes. 

That snaps his attention to her, lighting up the same way a confused puppy would as he asks, “How so?” 

“Well, I’m dragging you by the hip,” she says, giving a little gesture at the finger she had laced into his belt loop so he didn’t run smack into a pole earlier, “and you have the same happy vibe that he did.” 

When he falters and stops, she follows. Her attention that had been attached to whatever was in front of her turns to him, instead. She regrets what she says immediately, her eyes widening at the tears that are falling down his cheeks once again, curses stringing from her mouth as she frantically apologizes. 

He interjects, “That is the cutest and nicest thing I have  _ ever _ heard.” 

“I’ve said cuter and nicer things to you!” 

“Yes, but I’m  _ emotional.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is my writing server, in case any of you feel like hopping on there.   
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
